


Sapphire Skin

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: X-Men Au. Ray (Mystique) will be whatever Fraser (Wolverine) wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: safe

'I'll be whatever you want,' Ray said as he stood in front of Fraser.

When Fraser first came to The Vecchio School For The Gifted, he met many people. There was Frannie who couldn't touch people, but was still bubbly. There was Ray Vecchio who could turn his body into green metal, but then there was Ray Kowalski.

Ray had the ability to shape shift into various people, much like how Eric could turn the into a raven, but Ray never showed his true form. Fraser never asked to see the true Ray so he knew exactly what he wanted Ray to be.

'I want you. The real you,' Fraser said as he stood up, stepped close to Ray and placed his hand against Ray's cheek. His tanned skin was warm and he leaned into Fraser's touch.

'You sure?'

'Absolutely.'

'Ok,' Ray said and his form began to change. His skin turned from tanned to dark blue his smooth skin became covered with scales.

All Fraser could do was stare. Ray's skin was the color of a sapphire and his scales appeared delicate. Fraser smiled, Ray would certainly not appreciate being called delicate, he was a Chicago hard mutant after all.

'Well, what you think?' Ray said his voice unsure.

He thought that Ray was perfect just the way he was, but he knew he couldn't say it. Like the wolverine he was named after, he was a solitary creature and was unused to communicating with people.

He did the next best thing and kissed Ray. Ray made a happy noise as he gripped Fraser's shoulders.

As they kissed, Fraser knew he would keep Ray safe forever.


End file.
